Pretty Girl
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Well this is definately a lemon...that's all I am tell you. hint it is a songfic as well.


Okay I wanted to write a songfic but I have a funny feeling I am going to continue with this if I get enough feedback and another idea for it.

Oh and this one is dedicated to Raspberry and PerfectSoldier87 for their perverted minds which I love. Hehehe

The Ghost Dedication

So tell me what you think.

Title: Pretty Girl

Song: Pretty Girl by Sugarcult

Rating: Lemony limish I can never tell anymore. But definite NC-17 like anyone under the age listens anyway.

Disclaimer: I no own Gw. I no own the song. And I wish I owned Sugarcult. whinneessss

"Pretty Girl"

The trees swayed outside of the vice foreign minister's office. A long blonde haired girl sighed as she straightened the remaining documents to be signed by her hand.

Her eyes slowly drifted to the storm blowing the trees and bushes into a massive frenzy. Amazingly she didn't feel depressed about the bad weather that caused her to stay in doors. Instead the girl was relieved she didn't have to leave for the trip going to South Arabia that needed a convention meeting. She would have liked to see Quatre' again but maybe not today.

Slowly ushering her body to fit into the small window seat, Relena placed her warm forehead on the cold hard glass of the window. The rain panged the glass as she slowly drifted into a slumber.

It was all dark and quiet. Moving herself around the tree Relena realized she wasn't any longer in a place she recognized. Scared and afraid Relena took off in a huff. Suddenly soft flesh slammed into hard cold.

An image of a tall dark man stood in her path…

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.

pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.

Relena pulled her eyes from the haze of a blue polo shirt to the eyes of a cold soldier looking directly at her.

Her throat closed off as a lump formed.

and that's what you get for falling again

"Relena," the tall man spoke with softness that made her lull in temptation. His voice continues but became harsh and cold. "I don't love you. Stay away from me."

you can never get him out of your head

Relena sprung back up from her curled position by the window. Cold sweat and…tears? When had she started crying?

"Heero…was he really here? No it couldn't have been. I was just dreaming."

But her mind barked different ideas as to what it was.

_He hates you! You're no good for him! He can't stand you!_

But the last statement stung like a knife in the heart.

_He doesn't love me._

and that's what you get for falling again;

you can never get him out of your head.

Tears streamed down the now damp face of the Vice Foreign minister.

No it can't be true. What about all those times he had saved me? He wouldn't have done that risking his own life if he didn't have feelings for me.

Her mind screamed, _"He doesn't any feelings period."_

More tears dispersed into the young woman's vision. She started getting light head and dizzy. Slowly she blacked out on the ground.

It's the way that he makes you feel.

It's the way that he kisses you.

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

Waking up slowly, pain formed into Relena's eyes as the light shone at them with vengeance for dreaming about Heero.

she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and

Her eyes slowly came back to the surrounding of… her office? Where was she?

A pastel of colors formed around her along with a blue coat which didn't look familiar as her own…but. Relena's eyes caught sight of a dark figure lounging in the far corner of the room. "Heero…"

the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men

Jumping out of his own sleep from the call of his name, Heero fully winked out the remainder of the sleep in his eyes before asking Relena if she was okay. His answer was a stunned and hurt look.

and that's what you get for falling again

you can never get him out of your head.

Relena's eyes became nothing but a river of sorrow as she laid her face in her hands and cried her heart out.

and that's what you get for falling again;

You can never get him out of your head.

Heero jumped to his feet and flew to Relena for comfort but was met with a shove of rejection as she crawled under the cotton sheets.

it's the way that he makes you feel

Confidence of bringing his feelings out once and for all was his goal so why stop now. This would be the time to tell her. Heero pulled the sheets from Relena's clutched fingers and brought her up to sit. She wouldn't look at him. He changed that with his fingers and then his lips on hers.

it's the way that he kisses you.

Relena's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden feel on her lips. She fell into his kiss.

it's the way that he makes you fall in love

Pulling back, Heero said breathlessly, "I love you." Relena's eyes bugged out of her head or so she thought they must have.

It's the way that he makes you feel.

Relena looked at his eyes that seemed to be the most intense feature about him. They were also his most honest. 'He loves me…'

Heero brought his face to hers and nuzzled his nose against the bridge of hers. She giggled.

It's the way that he kisses you.

It's the way that he makes you fall in love

"I love you too Heero…but promise me you'll stay with me." Her eyes begged for his answer. His stayed with the love he felt for her. She loved those eyes.

Pretty girl... pretty girl...

"Always and forever." She grabbed his shoulders bringing him down into the bed she occupied.

"And I, she started, "with you." He smiled his relief.

'He does love me.'

Taking a hold of his lips she let the rest play by itself as they began to make their way to each other's hearts. Moving all the pain and sorrow away to make room for the love they shared with one another.

Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything...

Looking into the eyes…it was a way of looking at his soul. You can't just stare but sense that it was there. Feel it with your heart.

Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head

Capturing her lips once more Heero moved his way to her hips pacing himself for what may come next…

Relena decided 3 years was enough pacing for a life time as she stripped Heero of his shirt. Kissing all the scars away Relena brought her fingers down his toned muscles and then reached for the hem of his pants. Looking up Relena asked for a little permission to kick in her confidence as woman with needs…he nodded.

it's the way that he makes you cry

She pulled his pants to his knees then his ankles until she finally had them off of him and onto the floor.

The intensity ignited Heero's own needs. Ripping her small petite blouse off, he saw her bra covering her pale mounds. He ripped it off without a second thought.

it's the way that he's in your mind

Kissing them, then her swollen mouth once again Heero took the remaining clothing off (considering she wasn't wearing any underwear) gave her a look of question. She nodded.

it's the way that he makes you fall in love

He sheathed himself in her folds, Relena gasped in pain as her nails dug into his back.

it's the way that he makes you feel

Moving at a slow pace Relena's pains was replaced with pleasure with the feeling of Heero inside her.

Heero continued moving up and down, thrusting harder and harder until a power of pleasure over washed both of them. Both pairs of eyes hazed over as the orgasm played its part. Falling into a heap of limbs and sweat the placed a chaste kiss on each other's lips.

it's the way that he kisses you

Falling into another slumber but this time with peace of being in her lover's arms Relena realized something.

"Heero where are we?"

"In heaven," was his simple reply.

A smile lit her face but what made her face burn was a picture of when they had danced at St. Gabriel's on the nightstand by the bed.

it's the way that he makes you fall in love...

Relena placed her head back in the crook of his arm and fell fast asleep. She dreamed of everything that happened this day with the rain still pouring down, the room filled with the smell of Heero's cologne, and feeling happy as ever in Heero's bed alongside him.

Fin

K tell me what you think….

I plan to make more Dedications…so stay tuned to the ghost's ways. Muwhahaha.


End file.
